


A Little Love Mixed In

by VoltronyStuff



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Oblivious Lance (Voltron), klance, light shallura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 14:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13882470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoltronyStuff/pseuds/VoltronyStuff
Summary: "Just because I dropped out, doesn't mean you're better than me!" Keith had whisper shouted at Lance, his arms going crossed. It was such a common gesture with him, that Lance wasn't really surprised.He had nodded. "It kinda does, Mullet," Lance grinned, "admit it.""In your dreams." Keith scoffed, looking away. He was brooding. Fine. Two could play at that game.In which, a certain someone gets a drink with a little too much love mixed in.





	A Little Love Mixed In

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever work on AO3, but I'm hoping it won't be too bad. It is a simplistic two shot, that I might make into an actual full length later on.  
> This is an au quite a few people have gotten into. I am hoping I can do a decent job at getting into it, but I guess we'll see. Anyway, enjoy!

   It seemed like such a get-in, get-out mission. One that would only take, at most, a couple hours. Lance was sure of that at first glance.  
  
   But alas, Lance was wrong. _Very wrong_. 

   It was the planet of Steria, with beings by the name of Nites. They were cute creatures, who were short (almost as short as Pidge) and a creme color. Each had a distinct pattern on it that defined who they were, like how humans had face distinction. Lance found it super neat, and voiced his opinion, as well. He got a thanks by the Nite who was guiding them. 

   The planet itself was beautiful. Plants were sprouting from the ground, with a theme of pink, orange, and white. The plants surrounded the Nite's village, making a forest-like area. It was calming and had a very distinct atmosphere. 

   The Nite - Mika - guided them into a cottage, made with the white wood from outside. It seemed so small on the outside, but once going in, it was massive. The ground dived down in an orange staircase, making the entire building be underground, therefore having a _lot_ more room. It was well lit, with these weird orbs floating around, almost like stars in the vast galaxy. Mika told them stories of their planet as they headed for a table. The table itself was also an orange and had plenty of seats.

   As they all sat, they began discussing the task at hand. Steria was on the list to be attacked by the galra, but Team Voltron didn't know how long until it was to happen. Even so, they viewed it as if it'd be the very next day, just in case.

   "Soooo," Lance drawled, "what factor do we play in this?" He was pondering what part they even had to do, for Mika was only describing what their people had done. It seemed like more than enough.

   Mika faced him, smiling softly. "While we may _seem_ prepared, blue paladin, our people cannot afford to lose our land. You see, we have a hard time gathering our resources, for the plants outside are hard to distinct on poison nature." For using such a kind voice, their words sure came as a shock. They were all just _in_ that forest. 

   Shiro spoke up before Lance got the chance, "Well, we're here to help -- with whatever you need." Despite giving her a bright smile, he gave the other paladins a look that spoke wonders. Lance knew he wouldn't get much of a choice now. 

   "Thank you," the Nite replied fairly quickly, their smile widening at Shiro's kind words. "Our people were curious if you all would stay until the galra arrived." They looked around the room, eyes landing on each paladin at least once. 

   Hunk seemed sheepish, slouching in his seat at their words. Pidge had her head rested against her hand, her elbow on the table. She just wanted to get back to her tech. Lance sat in shock, ready to voice his opinion, but was stopped by Keith. Keith had been silent nearly the entire way there, seeming so serious and grumpy _~~and maybe cute~~_ , but now he spoke up,

  "Stay?" Keith's voice sounded angrier than he looked. He really just seemed shocked. "You do realize there are more people out there who actually _need_ he-"

   He was cut off by Shiro, who was giving a pretty stern look, "Keith." It was a warning, but it did wonders. Keith grumbled and sat back in his seat, arms crossed and face in a scowl.

   Mika seemed hurt by the outburst, but moved on from it. "I'm sorry to be asking so much of you all, but with not knowing when. . we don't really have any other options." Their face was now set in a frown, and they seemed fairly sad. Lance's heart clenched. "But we understand. If you do not wish to stay, there is no point in making you."

   "Of course we will be staying," Shiro concluded. "Keith here was just - _concerned_." 

   The Nite told them it was understandable, then stood, smiling brightly. They told the paladins rooms were already being prepared as they spoke.

 

* * *

 

 

   The rooms they were given were actually _really_ nice. They were even bigger than the ones on the ship, and the beds were way comfier. Lance felt like a king that night. Although, the next morning, everything was back on. The Nites had detected galra heading into their atmosphere. 

   Shiro demanded everyone suit up and head to their lions. After doing so, it wasn't long until the galra were moving in. It wasn't too big a fleet, so the team didn't worry too much on it. Shiro hit at the bigger and longer ship, using his jaw blade to strike at it's side. Meanwhile, Pidge and Hunk were handling the small attackers, shouting things whilst doing so. Lastly, was Keith and Lance, and boy did they not have luck on either of their sides.

   Keith was trying to get the other big ship, similar to the one Shiro was attacking, but Lance was _also_ trying to attack the same ship. Their paths crossed on almost multiple occasions, and it was obvious Keith was growing annoyed.

   "Lance! Just get a different ship, will you?" 

   "Me??" Lance shot back, "You're getting in my way! You _get a different ship_!" 

   Usually, they wouldn't be fighting like this when in the middle of a battle. They usually knew when to quit, but now, it was as if they forgotten what was even happening. As if they were still back on the Castle of Lions.

   "Both of you just get along!" Shiro chided to the two paladins. Even so, it was like they hadn't heard him. Now, their lions were faced to one another, banging into the other. 

   If it had been a larger fleet, they'd all be doomed, but thankfully, Pidge, Hunk, and Shiro handled all the ships fine. Including the one Lance and Keith had been previously fighting over. Eventually, they got Lance and Keith back on board, and they all landed. 

 

* * *

 

 

   It wasn't until getting back to Mika and their people that Lance and Keith were scolded. And that made it all the worse, _people being there to see and hear it_. 

   "You could've cost us the mission and the lives of innocent beings!!" Shiro lectured, his eyes glaring daggers into the two younger paladins. Lance could see Mika and a few other Nites watching with shocked expressions. "You two need to talk to one another and figure out how to fix this. I shouldn't have to even be discussing this with the both of you."

   Keith crossed his arms over his chest protectively, getting a small pout on his lips. Lance would have found it cute if he wasn't so mad at the moment. "It was him!" Lance shouted, pointing a finger in Keith's direction. "He's always being so--"

   "I don't want to hear whose fault it was. For the rest of our visit you two better get along, or so help me." They each got a stern dad-look. Then Shiro sighed, holding the bridge of his nose. "They've been kind enough to make us all dinner, so we are staying to join them." He gave them another glance, before going on. "Pidge and Hunk will be keeping an eye on you two, and if I hear anything, don't think I won't come over there." Shiro knew better than to make them sit further apart. Last time they would just make faces at each other, until later screaming across the entire table.

   Both paladins nodded. Lance swallowed hard, and muttered a tiny, "Sorry, Shiro. ." 

   Then it was off to get dressed. The dinner was to be formal, which met Altean-ware that was left in the castle. Lance felt partially confident in his, after having taken a shower and getting cleaned up. Except he despised how poofy his hair got, it was always impossible after a shower.  

   Giving a sigh, it was off to the banquet, where the Nites were holding the dinner. 

 

* * *

 

 

   The banquet was lively as they all ate and spoke to one another. Lance was shocked to see that he and Keith held a pleasant conversation for a solid five minutes. They were both weary of Pidge and Hunk, who were seated right across from them.

   It wasn't until Lance had said some - _totally not_ \- cocky comment, that Keith glared and said a snarky comment back. Then an argument began and they were at each other's throats, once again. It at least proved they could hold a conversation - somewhat.

   "Just because I dropped out, doesn't mean you're better than me!" Keith had whisper shouted at Lance, his arms going crossed. It was such a common gesture with him, that Lance wasn't really surprised.

   He had nodded. "It kinda does, Mullet," Lance grinned, "admit it."

   "In your dreams." Keith scoffed, looking away. He was brooding. Fine. Two could play at that game.

   Lance leaned back, giving a long sigh, before jeering, "What was that?"

   "What was -"

   "Oh, sorry," Lance's grin got even bigger, if that was even possible, "I don't speak idiot."

   Keith's eyes widened, but then he seemed to collect himself pretty quickly. "How do you not speak your own language?" His crossed arms unfolded and he stuck his middle finger up right at Lance.

   The blue paladin gasped, clutching a hand to his chest. "How, uh, dare you??" He didn't expect Keith to have an actual _good_ retort. 

   "What?" The red paladin gave a smug ass grin that made Lance's stomach flip and something ignite within his chest. Keith seemed like he wasn't even phased by any of it. That just made Lance. . angrier? 

   "Fuck you!" Lance squawked, at a loss for another insult. 

   Keith snorted and shrugged, "You wish I would." Then he had the _audacity_ to laugh, giving Lance the most smug look he'd ever seen across Keith's features. It was - something. 

   Now, Lance had pink dancing across his face. He just knew it. It made things ten times worse, because he couldn't will the blush to go down. So, instead, he opened his mouth to give a comeback right on back to Keith. 

   A Nite cut him off, offering them some beverage in a glass cup, and making Lance pout. He had a good comeback, too ( ~~ _not really_~~ ). The two took the cups, giving thanks, then glancing into it. It was some pink drink, and as Lance did a sniff test, it smelled _weird_. He'd had enough of different, exotic alien foods and drinks, so he would rather not take a chance with this one. He took a look around, as if not to offend anyone, and set the cup on the table.

   Keith, on the other hand, took a large sip of the interesting drink. His eyes immediately lit up. "Holy shit, this tastes amazing." He looked up at Lance, then completely froze up. We're talking, dropped his glass to the ground and jaw dropping kind of freezing. 

   To this, Lance blinked quizzically. "Dude, you need to be more careful, you could've broken the cup," he remarked, picking up the, now empty, cup. He looked back at Keith and began to notice a change. It wasn't big or anything, but his eyes were turning a bright pink. 

   "Woah, Lance," Keith mumbled, barely above a whisper, "you're so pretty. ." By now, he was leaning over, eyes still locked on Lance's.

   Lance blinked a few times, unsure how to even approach the compliment. "Thank? You?" he went with, blinking _at least_ twenty times. "Keith, you're acting weird-"

   Before he could go on, Keith lept from his chair and clung to Lance's arm like his life depended on it. "And you're so warm. Or maybe the right term is hot?" Keith smirked then, and Lance's heart shot up into his throat. "Yeah, definitely the right word." 

   The blue paladin's face felt like it was on fire - and he's the _ice_ paladin for Christ's sake! Using his free arm, he ran it's hand down his face, muttering a small, "quiznak. ."

**Author's Note:**

> So, the second part will probably be up soon. Let's cross our fingers, haha. <3


End file.
